Mistake
by BassDS
Summary: Geo has now entered his final year of high school, but after a night with Sonia during their junior prom, his life changes when Sonia reveals she's pregnant. How will this impact their lives when in 9 months, they become parents.
1. Pregnant?

Hey, BassDS again everyone. Now from what we learned from the Tokyo Game Show, looks like StarForce is staying around for a while longer. As a result, Capcom has made me delay my future plans of a fanfic series after StarForce. So what have I done in response and how is this fic involved? Simple, I create something in its place until that time comes for my other series plans roll out. As such, this is not an official fic of the Star Lovers series; also it won't be counted alongside SL1 and SL2. So enjoy my newest piece of work, and hopefully it can satisfy you until the real thing can be made.

Mistakes

Ch.1 Reality

A box fell from the bathroom sink, empting all of its contents as Sonia moved her back to the wall and slid down crying at what came out the box had said. She hadn't thought about it much when she was throwing up, believing it to just be a bad bug going around, but after it continued for weeks on end, that's when she decided it was probably something more and decided to make sure just in case. She pulled the small strip back to her eyes, seeing the words 'Positive' in blue on it.

"What am I going to do…should I tell Geo….no Sonia, bad idea…but what choice do I have… I'm carrying his child…" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes as she slid a hand across her stomach.

"I can't let anyone know…not just yet…but…I don't know what to do at this point. I wonder how mom would take this if she were still around…" she said as she got up and went to her room, laying on her bed as her head turned to see a picture of her and Geo when they were at the Junior Year prom.

"Oh Geo…what are we going to do?" she said as she stared at the picture more

Echo Ridge High:

Geo arrived for his 6th period class as he scrambled to his seat, Bud and Zack right behind him. Things had changed over the years, Zack was the top student in the Computer Technology division of the school, and Bud was the best wrestler the school had, using his body size to his advantage of course. Geo always liked 6th period, it was the only class he was away from Luna, so he could spend more time with Sonia, but he had no idea why she had been absent recently.

"Geo, do you know where Sonia's at?" Zack asked.

"Wish I did. She hasn't been to school in days." He replied.

"I heard she caught something, some of the guys on the team have been getting sick recently." Bud added.

"You know I could always go snooping around, kid." came Mega's voice.

"Why do you always want to dig in other people's business?" Geo asked him.

"Well at least we know her." He barked back.

"Shh…class is starting. Be quiet Mega." Geo said.

"Forget this, I'm going eavesdropping." Mega said to himself.

Sonia's:

"Sonia, is something the matter?" Lyra asked.

"Hmm…oh yeah, I'm fine Lyra." Sonia said talking softly.

"Are you sure? You've been this way ever since yesterday when you got back from the store. I worry about you Sonia." She said.

"I know you do, Lyra. This is just something that only humans can handle."

"Does this have to do with the reason you've been sick lately?" she asked, then got a nod as a response.

"Remember when I went with Geo to the Junior Prom?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have to admit…It was the best night of my life, and now…It just changed our lives completely." She said as Mega appeared near the house, keeping himself hidden from the two.

"I don't understand. How did it change your lives?" Lyra asked.

"Well…let's just say me and Geo did something to show how much we love each other…and now…well, let's just say I hope to be a good mother to my baby as my mom was to me." She said blushing slightly.

Mega, who was outside, grabbed his mouth with both of his hands, and shot up into space, then proceeded to laugh like a hyena. "Oh man…this is too good! I'm gonna die!! Bwhahaha!!!! Although this'll kill the kid more than me. Oh boy, wait til he gets this newsflash!" he said as he headed back to earth.

"Sonia…" Lyra said.

"Bingo. I'm pregnant." She said rubbing her stomach. "I'll have to tell him soon, or by the time my stomach grows, he'll think I've been going to an all-night buffet.

"I might not be an expert on being a mother, but there is someone who can help you." Lyra said.

"Hmm?" Sonia looked up and saw her pointing at Geo's house.

"That's actually a good idea, Lyra. This is her grandbaby after all. She…Hope did say she'd be there whenever I needed her…She's been like a second mother to me." She said getting up to get dressed.

Back at school:

"Mega, you've been awfully quiet. Something wrong?"

"No, I'm 100%. It's you that have something wrong soon." He said to himself quietly.

"Alright, spill it Mega, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear, I've just been sleeping." He said lying through his fangs.

"When I find out what you did, you're in for it. I'm keeping my eye on you."

"_Wait til you find out what __**YOU **__did."_ He thought to himself grinning.

Meanwhile:

"I can do this…I have to…what am I saying! I can't do this! No…be strong Sonia, if you want Geo to be a part of this baby's life, you'll do it." She said to herself as she turned back to the door; raise her finger to hit the doorbell.

The door opened as Sonia looked to see a middle-aged woman with brown hair in the doorway.

"Sonia, why this is a surprise. Last I hear, Geo said you haven't been to school recently." Hope said moving so Sonia could walk in.

"I'm doing much better now, I just had an urgent problem that's just come up."

"Oh? It wouldn't happen to involve Geo would it?" Hope asked, then turned to see Sonia blushing.

"Yeah, in a way." She replied. _"In a very big way." _

Hope looked at Sonia, and studied her face, knowing that look in her eyes, seeing it once before in herself.

"Sonia, you know you can tell me anything. You don't have to hide anything from me. Anything you tell me won't escape my lips." She turned to the 18 year old.

"Well…" she started but then stopped, then looked Hope in the eyes, after that, all she could do was break down and cry in Hope's arms.

"It's Ok, dear…I know." She said consoling her.

"How…?" she asked looking up with tears in her eyes.

"The look on your face. I've had that same look before…when I told Kelvin about Geo."

"I've messed up Geo's life…and he doesn't even know…"

"Sonia, what happened with you and Geo…well, that's something I should keep my nose out of, but you two made a choice, and you always take risks, even in the smallest things. Geo has a right to know. He is this little one's dad after all. Sure, he might take it hard, but you'll have him by your side, and you have me to help you." She said smiling at her.

1 hour later:

"Wonder what mom's making for dinner?" Geo said as he walked home.

"Doesn't matter anymore." Mega said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"With what I know, you're already a prisoner." Mega laughed.

"You went eavesdropping didn't you!?" Geo said.

"Hey, I can't resist. I find it funny, but what me finding it and you finding it are two, very different things." Mega chuckled some more.

"Mom, I'm home." Geo said opening the door to see his mom in the kitchen.

"How was school today?" she asked not looking back.

"It was ok I guess, Sonia wasn't there again." He said putting his backpack down.

"Well she's doing better now. She's in your room resting. She needed to talk to you." She said.

"Hmm…my room? How long has she been here?" he asked.

"An hour or so. You better get up there; it's not nice keeping a lady waiting." Hope replied.

"Ok, I'll be down soon mom."

"I hope you're ready for this Geo. This is a big change in your life." She said to herself.

"Sonia, are you asleep?" Geo said entering his room to see Sonia on his bed.

"About time you got home." She said.

"How you been feeling?" he asked.

"I'm better now. It's nothing contagious." She said giving him a light kiss.

"I'm just glad you're ok." He said. "Everyone at school's been worried about you."

"I know…I've just…had a small problem…hey Geo… how much do you really love me?" she asked.

"Sonia, what kind of a stupid question is that? I love you no matter what comes between us."

"I've been scared…"

"Of what?" he asked her.

"Losing you…"

"Sonia, you'll never lose me, I promise. I love you too much to leave you." He replied. "Please…tell me what's wrong."

"You remember junior prom night?" she asked.

"Of course I do. How can I forget? "

"Well, remember when we came back home…and spent the evening with each other?"

"Sonia…I don't understand…"

Sonia moved her hand atop Geo's and held it lightly, and placed his palm on her stomach.

"Geo…I'm pregnant…" she said looking into his eyes.

"W…wha…."

"Geo, I know this is hard to understand and take in, but I still love you. I never want to lose you. I want you to be a part of my life, and the life of our baby. We can't imagine life without you. Geo, plea…" Sonia spoke as Geo grabbed her and held her close to him.

"I have to admit…I wasn't expecting this…but I have responsibilities now, Sonia, I'm telling the truth, I'll never leave you. I'm not about to be one of those dead-beat boyfriends that leave their girlfriends, what we have is true love, Sonia. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, and now, I love our baby. Nothing can ever change that…"

"Geo…"

"Let's be a family, and never be separated." He said.

"I'd love that…" she said pulling him into a passionate kiss.

And so ends chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed, I feel this focuses more on the reality of the present day for our world, as such, this is one of the most common events in our world today, so I figured, what the heck? Anyway, I'll get to work on Star Lovers 2, and get that finished up, then I'll work on this and SL:R simultaneously. So sit back, just know I have times where I can't think for chapter ideas, plus school being a constant thorn. R&R until next time everyone.


	2. Inevitable Future

It's time for the long awaited update to Mistake. I'm sure you all probably already read why I was out for so long. I got occupied by making my videos, but now that I've recovered from my computer being fried, Star Lovers 2 got the update it desperately needed, and now its Mistake's turn, so I hope this makes up for leaving this story hanging over an abyss. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Sorry if it is short, but I have plenty of time to make this story longer.

Mistake

Ch.2 Inevitable Future

"This…is really going to take a while to get used to." Geo said as he held Sonia's hand in his as they sat on his bed.

"Are you sure about this, Geo? I mean, I have more than enough money from my teen idol days to take care of me and the baby." She spoke.

"No Sonia. This is my responsibility. I'll support both you and the baby. I'm not having you do all the work. This is our child, and we're going to raise it together." He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"But…"

"No buts. Just let me handle this, ok?" he said as their noses touched.

"OK." She said as they kissed.

After Sonia went home, Geo sat on the couch looking through some papers on the table.

"Well…seems like you've gotten yourself into a sticky situation." Hope said looking down at her son.

"You don't have to rub it in, mom. That's my baby Sonia's carrying and I'm going to do my best to support them even if it kills me." He said.

"You sound just like your father when I told him I was pregnant with you." She said, this catching his attention as he looked up.

'We got caught in the same situation you're in right now. After I told him, there was only one thing he could do." She said.

"And that is?"

"Come on, it's an easy answer. But I will give you a hint." She said moving her fingers onto her engagement ring, and laid it in his hand.

"This is your choice, son. Not mine. Whatever you two choose to do, I'll always be there to help." She said messing his hair up a bit. "You better get some sleep, cause in nine months, you won't be able to get a wink." She chuckled a bit as she headed to her room.

Geo looked down at the golden band in his palm. _"Marrying Sonia…" _he thought staring at it.

On the roof, Mega looked up to the sky as the clouds finally left the area so he could view the stars.

"Why good evening, mutt." Lyra said as she appeared beside him.

"Don't start. I don't have the energy, nor do I want to get into an argument with you tonight." He said.

"Aww… you're no fun." She said as she looked up to the stars. "So I'm guessing you probably heard." She spoke.

"Huh?" he said with a dumbfound look.

"Geo and Sonia are having a child." She said.

"Haha. And here I thought the kid didn't have what it takes."

"Even you and I are going to have to help out anyway we can."

"Who said I was helping?" Mega said, but then gulped as he saw Lyra's eyes lit with fire. "Ok…I'll help..." he said.

"Good." She said as she kissed him lightly and vanished, leaving Mega with a pinkish-red face.

Sonia looked up at her ceiling as she tried her best to fall asleep, her hand softly going over her stomach. "It's going to be hard…but I'll have you at the end." She said laying her hand still on it.

"I know I wanted to start a family with Geo someday…but I didn't expect this." She said closing her eyes, thinking back to what Geo said.

"_This is my responsibility, Sonia. I'll support both of you. I'm not going to be like other dead-beat dads who just ups and leaves them."_

"Geo…" Sonia spoke softly to herself as she began to sleep soundly.

The next day:

Geo just walked out of the bathroom from his shower when someone knocked on the door. He grabbed his robe and went to answer it.

"Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." Sonia said as she walked in, with Geo closing the door behind her.

"I was getting ready to come see you, so it doesn't matter." he said as they walked into the living room. "Just give me a minute." he said heading upstairs.

Sonia looked onto the mantle and saw a picture of Geo when he was about 2, riding on Kelvin's shoulders.

"I hope you turn our like your father." she said slightly rubbing her stomach.

"Dad took me to the fair that day." Geo said as he placed his arms around Sonia.

"You think we'll be good parents?" she asked, crooking her neck up to meet his eyes.

Don't worry." he said kissing her lightly. "We'll be fine, plus we have my mom to help."

"True. If you ask me, she's looking forward to this."

"You should have seen her when I was little." he said as he slowly picked Sonia off her feet and sat on the couch with her arms, then passionately kissed her.

"And what exactly did I do to deserve that?" Sonia asked.

"Nothing...unless you actually want this." he said placing her on the couch as he pulled the ring out."

"Geo..." Sonia said with her eyes widened.

"Sonia...will you marry me and be my wife?" he asked moving the ring to her.

"But Geo...this must have cost you so much..."

"Didn't cost a dime." he said sliding it on her finger, already knowing her answer. "It's the one dad used to propose to mom."

"You don't have to ask. You know that." she said with tears in her eyes and kissed him.

"Then how about you live here? Mom doesn't mind if you do. This way, I'll be near the both of you." he said.

"You better believe it." she said hugging him, tears still in her eyes.

"I love you Sonia. Always have, always will."

"It doesn't matter if you love me or not, Geo. I believe we were destined to be together." she said kissing his cheek lightly as he wiped her tears.

He took her hand in his and grasped it as they laid on the couch.

The next day at school:

Geo and Sonia sat on the bench inside the office as Hope looked through a few things in some school papers as a secretary came out. "She'll see you now." she spoke as they got up and headed in.

"Ah. Mrs. Stellar. I see Geo and Sonia are here as well. So, what was it that you had to speak with me about." the principal spoke as she looked up from her desk.

"We'll, you see, Sonia's going to start living with me and Geo, so one of the things we came to do was the change of address." Hope spoke.

"Any reason for this move?"

"I'm...pregnant, Ma'am." Sonia spoke.

"Let me guess, Mr. Straight A in space and science is the father, correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Geo spoke up.

'Well Hope, I see you have your hands full." she spoke.

'I guess you could say that, Linda." Hope said speaking to her friend.

"Well, we can arrange things to help out." Linda said.

"If it's ok with you, Linda, can Sonia remain out of school until the baby is born? I'm afraid if anyone found out, she would be pestered by the press and everyone else." Hope said.

"Good point. A pregnant ex-pop idol would attract the tabloids. I suppose it's agreeable. Just make sure to take care of yourself." she said looking to Sonia.

"And I assume you're going to help out as well, young man?" she said looking to Geo.

'Why wouldn't I? Sonia is carrying my baby. I plan on doing everything I can to help." he said.

She laughed lightly. "You've really raised a fine boy, Hope."

"Why of course." she laughed as they headed out the door.

"Well, that's one problem solved." Geo said taking Sonia's hand in his as they walked out the school doors with Hope.

"Well, I'll be seeing you two later." Hope said heading to the bus stop.

"Where you heading, mom?" Geo asked.

"Well I need to go grocery shopping. After all, Sonia's going to be eating for 2 now."

"After the way you ate that sundae all those years ago, I wouldn't be surprised." Geo joked, earning him an elbow in the gut from Sonia.

'I was hungry that day, and it was hot out. I needed something cold." she said as they walked along back to Geo's house. As Sonia entered the house, Geo grabbed her arms and laced their hands together. "Welcome home, you two." he whispered in her ear, as she turned to kiss him.

2 weeks later:

Sonia rushed to the bathroom for the 3rd time that day, throwing up from the morning sickness.

"Easy there, Sonia." Geo said rubbing her back.

"It's YOUR damn fault I'm like this!" she barked, but he knew it was just the mood swings getting to her.

"Ok..I'll just back away...nice and slowly."

"Good. Cause I'm going to kill you when I'm done here!" she barked at him.

Outside, Mega and Lyra could hear everything in the house.

"It's gonna be a long, nine months." Lyra said.

"Great. Now I'll never get any sleep." Mega groaned.

Once again, sorry for how I left this story dangling off a cliff. But now that I'm organized again, I plan on working my way through until StarForce 3 is released, and thus that means Star Lovers 3 as well. So I have plenty of time to write, and I may even do some request fanfics, but that probally won't happen until I finish up Mistake. But I hope you all will stick around, so until the next chapter, I bid you farewell.


	3. Month 1

BassDS here with the latest update. Hope I didn't make any of you wait long. School's almost out for this year and I've been working on getting things done, but anyway, I'll talk about what I have planned at the end of this chapter so you all can read. Enjoy.

Mistake

Ch.3 Month 1

Sonia lightly slept on the bed she and Geo now shared. It had been a month since she moved it. Over time, the morning sickness was hard to handle, but after enduring it the past few weeks, she got used to it.

Geo looked over at her as she slept. It was still hard for him to believe that in 8 more months he would become a father. And to top it off, he would officially become her husband as well.

Sonia began to stir out of her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes to see Geo looking down at her.

"Morning, angel." He said as she sat up.

"And exactly what did I do to get called that?" she asked.

"Just by being with me." He said kissing her forehead.

Sonia just smiled, and then he held Geo's hand as she placed it on the small lump that began forming on her stomach.

"So, when do you want to get married?" he asked her.

"I'd want to get married before I start getting all this baby weight." She chuckled a bit.

"We'll think of something. You stay here and rest. I'll make you breakfast." He said putting his robe on as he left the room.

Sonia laid on her back and placed her hand on her stomach again. "You're going to be lucky having him as a dad." She said rubbing it slightly.

Geo opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs and bacon as he started the stove and placed the pan on it, then got the stuff out to make pancakes.

"So you're actually cooking for a change." Hope said as she sat on the couch drinking some coffee.

"It's for Sonia, not me." He said.

Hope got up and moved over to where her son was. "I'll cook; you just go help her around. That's more important."

"Ok, mom." He said heading back upstairs.

"He's really being responsible." She said as she continued to cook.

As Geo headed upstairs, Sonia came down the other end wearing a pink and white sundress.

"What? No breakfast?" she laughed a bit.

"Mom took over." He said picking her up.

"You're TOO nice to me, you know that?" she laughed a bit.

"Sorry about that. Mom says I take after dad a lot."

"I see. Now if you don't mind, may I go wait for my breakfast? Because last I checked, I can still walk."

He chuckled as he sat her back down to the floor as she walked down.

"So kid, you looking forward to this?" Mega asked as Geo sat on the stairs.

"To be truthful…I'm kind of scared really."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to be in charge of an actual life…another human." He spoke.

"And you're telling me this, why?" Mega yawned.

"Ok then tough guy, tell me, how do EM beings like you breed?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Mega replied back.

"Just to make us even." Geo laughed as he headed downstairs. "If everything is ok for tonight, we'll go busting. Just don't cause any trouble while we're out later today, ok."

"Now why would I cause trouble?"

"You always seem to, mutt." Lyra said banging on Mega's head.

"Just wait, you out of tune harp. You'll get yours."

"What was that!?" Lyra said turning with an evil look in her eyes.

"Nothing." Mega gulped.

As Geo sat down, a knock came from the door.

"Now who would be here this early?" Hope said as she answered it.

"Morning, Hope." Aaron said as she opened it.

"Aaron, it's good to see you. Come on it." She said moving out of his way so he could enter.

Aaron walked into the kitchen as he saw Sonia digging into the pancakes.

"H-hi Mr. Boreal." Geo said as his eyes met the man.

"So Aaron, I take it your business trip went well?" Hope said.

"Yes, and it seems there have been a few changes while I've been gone." He said as he saw Sonia's growing stomach.

"Very." Geo said.

All Aaron could do was laugh. "Like father, like son."

"What makes you say that?" Geo asked.

"Haven't told him yet, have you, Hope?" he said, making the 40 year old blush a bit.

"You mean…" Sonia started to speak.

"Kelvin accidently got me pregnant with Geo, and when I told him, he proposed right on the spot." Hope said.

"Last I recall, I got hit by a few flying objects." Aaron said.

"You know it wasn't my fault; it was the mood swings." Hope said trying to defend herself, remembering she lived in the apartment he and Kelvin shared before they bought the house.

"And you better watch it, or you'll have a frying pan in your face, dear." Sonia said tapping Geo's head as she placed the dish in the sink.

Geo began to sweat a bit, not wanting to imagine what his future wife would do to him in her current state.

A few weeks later:

"Come on, Geo, It's time to head out." Sonia said as her head hovered over his as he sat on the couch.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going out to look for a crib, what else? We certainly can't have our baby sleeping on the floor, now can we?" she replied.

"Crib hunting this early? It hasn't even been a whole month yet."

"I just want to be ready for when the baby comes." She said, then without notice, he moved his head up to meet her lips with his.

"If it means that much, I guess there's no problem with looking early." He said as he got up, and they headed out to the bus stop.

"So tell me…which one do you want?" she asked him as they walked.

"Hmm?"

"The baby. Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"I never really thought about it that much. I've just been so busy trying to get ready for it." He said.

"Geo, I really don't want you to suffer because of this…it's my fault…"

"Sonia, what we did that night was of our choosing. I knew the risks, now we have to ignore all that. I'm ready to be our baby's father. It means so much to me." He said facing her with both his hands linked with hers.

"Geo…"

"This is one thing in my life I don't regret." He said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you…" she said placing her head on his chest.

A few hours later:

"That one looks cute." Sonia said pointing to a crib that had engraved markings on the bars.

"Is that how you actually pick stuff out; because it's cute?" Geo laughed a bit.

"Got a problem with it?"

"Not at all." He said laughing as he calmed down.

"Well, there's a couple more to check, so let's keep looking." Sonia said as he came back over and they continued down the aisle.

At the house:

"Wake up, mutt. If you sleep all day, you won't be able to sleep tonight." Lyra said as she watched Mega try to sleep in his small area.

"Well I can't sleep if I can hear your broken voice all the time."

"Don't even start with me."

"Mega just looked over at her.

"Tell me…" Lyra said sitting near him. "What would you do if I was in Sonia's position right now, and it was because of you?"

Mega stayed silent, his eyes open and bloodshot, not believing what Lyra had just asked.

"Well?"

"Why the heck are you asking me?" grumbled Mega.

"Just a thought, besides, I'd think you'd make a great father." Lyra chuckled as she flew away.

"That harp must be crazy, thinking something like that. But…then again…" he said as he smacked himself.

"Come on Mega, get a hold of yourself." He said. He didn't sleep now that Lyra's question hovered in his head.

Hope you liked the chapter, now I can get down to the business part. As of this update, Mistake is on a small hiatus, reason is, I have Star Lovers 3 all set to post up, so keep your eyes peeled. I would have updated this fic sooner, but I wanted to get the first chapter out of the way, so I will post it up very soon, so until then, enjoy the video trailer I made for it. Just remember to remove the spaces when it's in your browser's bar, and I'll see you again once SL3 makes its debut.

Star Lovers 3 trailer: .com /watch?v=Jw7_50M7WCE –remember to remove the spaces.


	4. Months 2 & 3

Ok, after making you all suffer, which I really didn't mean to happen, It's time Mistake got an update after all these months. Now the way I'm going to do the rest of the fic is that each chapter will contain 2 months out of a 9 month pregnancy, barring month one back in the last chapter. That way things will speed along more quickly and I can begin on new projects. Plus I know how most of you are really addicted to this story.

Also, I'll have a poll in my profile posted concerning a Christmas fic I have planned, but I'm reluctant to post it as it will contain references from my childhood that some would consider childish. So feel free to check out that poll, and enjoy the newest installment of Mistake.

Mistake

Ch.4 Months 2 & 3

Month 2:

"Umm…Hope, what are you doing?" Sonia asked as she saw the middle aged woman fiddling with something on the couch.

"Just knitting some little socks for the baby. I can't have my grandchild let their little feet freeze, now can I?"

"I didn't know you could knit." She replied.

"There are tons of things you don't know about me." Hope said handing her some yarn. "I'll teach you. After all, that baby could use a blanket."

"Ok…" Sonia said nervously as she began to tackle the crochet needle and the yarn.

* * *

"Ok, Geo, something's up, and we wanna know." Bud said as he and Zack cornered him during IRT.

"What are you guys talking about?" Geo asked, knowing they wanted to learn about where Sonia was, and trying to avoid the subject.

"Simple, Sonia's been absent for 2 weeks, and Prez is really starting to go ballistic. And if we don't find out why she isn't here, we're as good as dead." Zack added.

"Don't worry, you guys are safe. The principal released Sonia from school…for stress related issues. Once Luna finds out, she'll stop hunting you guys." He replied.

"I'm not buyin' that. You know why she isn't here, no tell us. We haven't seen her since the school year started. Last time we saw her was junior prom." Bud said to him.

"_You're in too deep, kid. Might wanna tell him that way it's only Luna you have to keep it from." _Mega chuckled.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said placing his face in his hand.

"Well?" Bud asked.

"Well?" Zack added in.

"If I tell you guys…don't let Luna know. Not a word, got it?"

"Yes sir!" they both said.

"Sonia's…pregnant…"

"When did that happen to her? And why don't you want…" Zack started to say until he caught on.

"You mean…" Bud started to yell, but he quickly caught himself and stopped.

"Yea…Sonia's carrying our child…"

"So when did…" Zack started to say.

"The Junior Prom…" Geo replied.

"Well, I lost." Bud said pulling out a 3000 zenny card and giving it to Zack.

"Wait, what?" Geo asked.

"I bet Bud that you'd get with Sonia on junior prom night, so looks like I won." Zack said taking the card.

"You bet on me being in bed with my girlfriend…you guys are either sick or mentally messed up." Geo said.

* * *

"Is this big enough?" Sonia said holding a small, forming quilt in her hands as Hope worked on dinner.

"Not bad. You're a quick learner." Hope said as she let the hamburger settle in with the tomato juice in the chili pot.

Sonia sat everything down and sighed as she looked at the small blanket.

"I wonder if my mom ever had this kind of problem…I never knew who my dad was…I just don't think I should be forcing this on Geo, when he has so much to aim for…" she said as Hope came up behind her and placed her arms around Sonia.

"I know this is hard, believe me, I always wondered if I was holding Kelvin back when we had Geo, but despite all that, he managed to attain the career he wanted, and be a good father at the same time. But if Geo is anything like his father, he can pull it off. Besides, he's really looking forward to this. Let him take this responsibility, Sonia. He wants to be a dad, and I'm sure you can be a good mother too. Don't doubt yourself so much. I'll be here to help too."

"Ok…if you say so." Sonia said lightly. _"She's right though…what right do I have to deny Geo seeing the baby…It's both ours. My father wasn't around for me when I was growing up, I'm not letting my baby go through that same hell I did." _She thought.

* * *

"Hmm…" Geo said as he stared off at the setting sun.

"Wondering if Kelvin's still out there?" Mega asked as he popped out and watched the sun too as stars began to form.

"Yea. I wonder what he'd say about all this going on."

"He'd probably tell you to quit being a wimp and man up." Mega cracked

"Hey, for your information, I am taking responsibility." Geo replied back. "To be honest…I'm really glad this is happening. I always did want to be a dad someday…if it weren't for Sonia; I'd still be in my slump."

"And you wouldn't have knocked her up." Mega wisecracked.

"Your jokes are getting cheesier all the time, you know that? Ever since the day I meet her, I've always felt we had a strong bond; different from others…That's probably what led me to fall in love with her, and now she's carrying our baby, so it's time I started doing what I can for her. She's helped me out too many times, and I feel like I've done nothing. I'm going to take care of both her and the baby." He said staring out as the sun faded.

"Come on, they're probably worried about you." Mega spoke as the night stars formed in the sky.

"Yeah, you have a point there." Geo said throwing the sack over his shoulder as he stared out at the stars. _"I wish you were here for this, dad. You'd enjoy a grandkid running around." _He smiled as he descended down the hill's pathway.

* * *

"Mom, you didn't cook that extra spicy chili did you?" Geo asked coming into the house, recognizing the smell of the food.

"What's wrong? No gut for it?" Hope said as she turned to her son. "Sonia's already on her third bowl." She pointed to her.

"Sonia…how the heck can you eat that? That stuff is too hot for me." Geo turned to see the girl take a sip of her milk.

"It's good. Don't know why you're complaining. It doesn't taste hot to me." She smiled a bit.

"Eh sure…whatever you say…" Geo said as a sweat drop formed on his head.

"Maybe the kid likes spicy foods?" Mega added for a laugh.

"If that was supposed to be a joke, it wasn't funny." Lyra said as she gave him a quick hit on the head.

"Oww… what was that for?"

"To teach you not to be immature." The pink FM-ian said.

"Sheesh…what a pain she is." Mega said feeling his bruise over.

* * *

"So what kept you so long?" Sonia asked as she got under the covers of Geo's bed, waiting for her boyfriend and the father of her child to join her.

"I just stopped by Vista Point was all. I hadn't been there in a while, so I figured I'd stay there for a bit." He replied as he slipped the top part of his night wardrobe on.

"So did anything happen today at school?" she asked.

"Well…" he said turning the lamp off and getting under the covers with her. "Zack and Bud made me spill the beans on why you weren't at school. Good thing is, they'll stay quiet that way Luna won't find out. At least not yet." He said.

"And?"

"Well…I found out Zack and Bud placed a bet. Bud lost." Geo added.

"What was the bet?"

"To be honest, they bet on if we actually got together after the junior prom…and well, since this is on the way," he said rubbing her semi-flat stomach gently, "Zack won." He said, causing Sonia to laugh a bit.

"You know…I thought about things today…" she started to say as Geo looked on.

"I really just wanted to use my retirement money to help raise the baby, so you could focus more on your schoolwork, but then I'd be putting my child through what I went through. And I just can't deprive it of its dad…"

"Sonia…"

"I know, it's selfish of me to say that, but I know that I can't do this on my own, even if I wanted to…"

"Look, Sonia." Geo said turning to cup her face in his hands. "I'm up for this. Sure we didn't plan on this to happen, but I'm glad it did, because now I can try to be a great dad like mine was. Don't beat yourself up on if you feel like its ruining my life, because it isn't. As long as I have you two…well, that's really all that matters to me." He said moving in to give her a soft kiss.

"And I'm always going to be by your side, and our child's. Never forget that, ok?" he finished.

"Why are you always so nice to me, Geo Stellar?" Sonia asked.

"What do you expect? Love does crazy things to a guy?" he said as she kissed him once more.

Outside, Mega was sleeping inside the satellite dish when Lyra popped up.

"They look so cute like that." She said. "I wish I was going to be a mother."

"Well, go find someone to do that for you then." He said turning into a comfortable position.

"It's odd you say that…I see a suitable father right now."

"Oh? Where is he? I'd like to meet him." Mega replied.

"He's the one sleeping in a satellite dish." Lyra laughed as Mega eyes opened wide.

"Hell…no…"

* * *

Month 3:

"Man, isn't it a little chilly out here for being in the middle of the fall?" Geo asked as he came out to his balcony where Sonia was.

Sonia held on tightly to her body to try and keep warm.

"Heheh…here, this'll help." He said as he placed a wool blanket over her shoulders.

"Now come here, I don't want you catching a cold either." Sonia said, even though he was wearing sweats.

"No, no, I'm fine." He protested until she jumped up and pulled him down.

"Just get down here!" she said as she layed him down and rested his head on her lap, running her fingers in his hair.

"It'll be Christmas soon. Anything you want this year?" he looked up and asked.

"I don't need anything. I have you. Although it wouldn't kill to have a plushie of you." Sonia joked.

"Why that?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to smother you to death, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to be killed by me, either." She replied.

Geo rose up a bit, then turned on his side and placed a hand on her stomach.

"What do you think it'll be?" he asked.

"Well, it'd be nice to have a girl, but then again, I wouldn't mind a mini version of you running around." Sonia laughed a bit.

"A boy, I can handle, but a girl, that'll drive me up the wall." He said.

"Easy there, pal. I don't decide what it is. I found out in class it's the male's body that chooses the gender, not the female's fault. If it's a girl, blame yourself." She said giving a smug look.

(Yes, that's true. They crammed that into our heads back in 10th grade. The male body does choose the gender.)

"Well, maybe a girl wouldn't be so bad." He said.

"I'm actually looking forward to a boy, so you better cross your fingers, or we'll just try again." She joked.

"I'm afraid to find out what you'll do to me if it isn't a boy." Geo gulped.

* * *

"Please, Omega-Xis! Pretty Please!" Lyra begged to the blue AM-ian.

"No way, no how! Besides, I'm an AM-ian, and you're an FM-ian. There's no way we'd be compatible." He said.

"But we're also Wizards now…so I'd say that makes us compatible."

"No. Besides, my dad never was around, so I wouldn't know what to do anyway."

"Don't be a sour puss. You can always watch Geo." She replied.

"Just leave me alone."

"Fine. For now." She said moving over to him. "But I still think you'd make a good daddy." She said giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"How did I ever meet this psycho-harp anyway?" he thought to himself.

* * *

"Oh, I just remembered." Geo said reaching into his pocket as he pulled a box out and handed it to Sonia.

"Hmm?"

"Go on, open it." He said as she slipped the top off to reveal a silver music note necklace.

"Geo…it's…"

"Just think of it as my way of proposing once we finish school and when the baby comes." He said.

"Oh Geo, I will! I will!" she said moving her arms around him as she tilted them to the floor.

Geo looked up as she rested atop him and stared into her eyes.

"I'd love to be your wife." She said with a tear forming.

Hope stood near Geo's door, hearing the entire thing as she got a cocky smile on her face.

"Just call me the Wedding Planner." She said with a grin.

Well, that went smoother than I planned. I'll have more chapters of Mistake up once I get your input on what to do with my Christmas fic, and Star Lovers 3 has only one more chapter left, but I'm working on a few bits of character artwork for that, but I'll have SL3 finished soon, and once it's done, I can focus on Mistake more, but until the last chapter of SL3 is done, I'll be working on both fics simultaneously since I'm on winter break now. That's all for now, and I hope to see you all again if the Christmas fic is posted. Remember to check the poll concerning it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

EDIT: I was so preoccupied with getting things done, I accidently worded my poll involving my christmas fic. I have already edited it. It was meant to say it involved Sono, but I had Geo x Sonia by accident. Please if you can, revote on the corrected poll. thank you.


	5. Months 4 & 5

Hey everyone. Sorry for the long delay. I've been going through a few personal troubles lately, just got back to my home state, and school is a pain in the rear once again. But luckily I have this new chapter for you all to read, and I hope you enjoy it. Also, I have a new poll posted pertaining to what to do with Star Lovers next, but I won't keep you, so enjoy the newest "Mistake" chapter.

Mistake

Ch. 5 Months 4 & 5

"Hey, what happened to the burritos I had in here?" Geo said as he looked through the fridge.

*Burp* "Sorry, heheh…" Sonia said blushing a bit and admitting to her guilt at the same time.

"How the heck could you eat those? Mom added her volcano sauce into the darn things." Geo said looking to his girlfriend.

"Well, your mom's been helping me on the whole pregnancy thing, and explaining a couple things to me, like how pregnant women have odd food cravings during the pregnancy." She said getting up and walking over to him.

"Well, I guess that explains how you could scarf down those burritos." He said as she gave him a quick kiss and his hand slid to her stomach, which had grown more in the last month.

"It's been growing so much lately, and the morning sickness isn't as frequent as it was back when I was just two months along." Sonia said feeling her growing stomach.

"Well, it won't be long now." He said as they headed over to the couch and laid down.

"You know…I really hope it's a boy; just so I can have a little version of you running around." She said placing a hand and her head on his chest.

"Heh, why would you want two of me? Isn't one already enough of a headache?" he laughed a bit.

"Well, I'm sure I'd have enough aspirin for that situation." She said snuggling against him.

Geo just smiled and ran his hand through her hair, which she had just started to let grow out; her hair already to her shoulders.

"Course if it's a girl, the whole thing will be reversed to me; having to deal with two Sonia's."

"I can already imagine that headache for you." She giggled.

"I guess…" he said. "I'm just more worried about you when I'm not here."

"Don't be," she said kissing him. "I can take care of myself well for now, and your mom is always here too. Don't worry, Geo, we're fine." She said as she moved his hand to her stomach.

"If you say so…I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you two." He said looking at her as their eyes met.

"You won't…I promise…" she said kissing him lightly.

* * *

"Lyra, just what are you doing?" Mega asked as he watched the harp-shaped AM-ian organize the house up a bit.

"For your information, I'm straightening the house up for Sonia and Hope. She'll be finding out what the baby is, and she wants to surprise Geo, so I promised I'd get the house fixed up." She replied.

"Whatever. Waste your time doing that if you want; I'm going back to sleep." He said as he closed his eyes, then suddenly opened them again upon Lyra jumping on his back.

"If you don't help me out with the house, I'll make sure you never get a wink of sleep before the baby gets here, cause once it does, it'll be even harder for you to sleep. So what's your answer, mutt?" she said twisting his arm.

"Oww! Ok, ok! I get the picture." Mega said as she released him.

"I'll teach you manners yet." She said and went back to work.

* * *

It was around 4 when Geo got home from school. He walked in to see Sonia on the couch as she got up.

"Hey Sonia. Where's mom at?" he asked her.

"She's making dinner, but I've got some good news!" She said happily as Geo did his best to calm her down.

"Easy, Sonia, just settle down first." He said to her.

"Well, I went to the doctor for a check up…and they were able to do an ultrasound…and we're going to have a boy!" she smiled up at him.

"A boy…heheh…I'm gonna have a son!!!!" Geo said as he pulled Sonia into a hug and held her tightly.

"You're not upset about it not being a girl?" she asked.

"Sonia, it really doesn't matter what we have, as long as I have you and the baby. Plus there's always the future if we want to have another baby down the line." He said kissing her.

"So, how about we throw the baby shower sometime next month, and start to get the baby's room set up?" Hope said coming into the living room.

"She has a point. The baby will need a place to sleep." Geo added.

"And me and Sonia can go look for a crib."

"Mom, you're only saying that just as an excuse to shop." Geo said.

"So?" she added sheeply. "This'll give me a chance to spoil my first grandchild." She said with a smile that made Geo uneasy."

Sonia could only laugh a bit as she moved a hand to her stomach.

* * *

Month 5:

"I just hope all this stuff will fit him." Sonia said going through the baby clothes everyone brought over to the baby shower.

"Well, most of it came from Luna, so I suppose we won't have to worry about making sure the baby has clothes on its back." Geo said as he sat on the floor building the crib up.

"Ahh! Geo, come quick!" Sonia said as he bolted up.

"What's wrong, Sonia?" he asked dashing to her.

She grabbed his hand and put it to her stomach. "The baby- it kicked!"

Geo kept his hand there until he felt a slight thud hit Sonia's stomach as his hand felt the small impact.

"I wonder…how my mom felt in this position." Sonia smiled as she lightly rubbed her growing stomach.

"She was probably just as happy as you are now." Geo replied as he kissed her.

"I can't wait for my little boy to get here." She said smiling as she sat down in the new nursery chair.

"You and me both." Geo said getting on his knees as he moved his head to Sonia's stomach.

"He's going to be lucky to have a dad like you." She said running her hand in Geo's spiky hair.

"I'm glad…I never really thought I'd have the chance to experience this…the chance to be a dad. Now I can be a good dad to my child as my dad was to me."

"Well, I'll be with you all the way on this. We're together for the love we have for each other, and to care for our baby. She said smiling at her tummy bulge. "Isn't that right, little one?" she giggled.

"Did I ever tell you that your hair being longer just makes you that more attractive to me?" Geo said to her.

"You're such a tease." She said moving to his lips as they kissed. "But you're my tease." She giggled as she felt the baby kick again.

* * *

"Let's see, where did I put that album?" Hope said going through a few boxes as Sonia came into the living room?

"Need some help, Hope?" she asked sitting down.

"Sure can. Look through that box for a photo album. I wanted to find some of Geo's baby pictures."

"How long has it been since you last saw it?" Sonia replied as she moved a few things and dust flew from the box.

"I think when Geo was four of five, we took a lot of- There it is!" she said pulling a large album out.

Sonia moved over to her as she opened it.

"There's me and Kelvin when we bought the house. Believe I was 8 months along then." She said pointing to a picture of a younger Kelvin and her standing in front of the house as her hand rested on her stomach.

"Hope, you looked so beautiful back then." Sonia said looking at the picture.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I wonder where I put my old headband, though."

Sonia turned the page to see a picture of Geo.

"That's Geo on his third birthday. Kelvin bought him a mini-telescope. He paid more attention to it than his cake." Hope added.

"He looks so cute." Sonia said admiring the picture.

"Now this one I'll always love." Hope said turning the page back to a picture of her in a hospital bed with Kelvin next to her as she held a baby. "The day he was born."

"Geo was so small…"

"16lbs; 7 inches. to be exact." Hope said as she turned to Sonia. "How about we do a picture of you two when the baby's born?"

"Of course I do…that way…I'll remember all the memories when he's grown up…" Sonia said placing a hand to her stomach.

"Now let's put this away before Geo gets home. He doesn't like it when I break out his baby pictures." Hope laughed a bit.

"Hey, Hope…what was it like giving birth…" Sonia asked turning to her future Mother-in-law.

"Well…it's painful, that's for sure…but once you're done, you just get that warm feeling of knowing you brought a small life into the world, knowing that it's yours and to care for it. The feeling of being a mom that only females can experience." Hope said to her.

"A feeling only we can experience…" Sonia said rubbing her stomach.

* * *

Geo stood atop Vista Point as he stared at the sun setting as Mega appeared beside him.

"Hard to believe I'll be a dad in a few months." Geo said.

"Yea, well, thanks to you and Sonia, Lyra wants to be a mom, and she's targeting me."

"How the heck can that happen, anyway?" Geo said raising an eyebrow.

"We can format our waves to resemble a human body and…wait, why am I telling you this?"

Geo just laughed a bit as the stars began to think.

"Wonder where my dad could be out there…"

"Who knows? I'm actually missing that guy." Mega added.

As the sun vanished, a tall figure began to walk over to Geo and Mega.

* * *

"Where's Geo? It's not like him to be late for dinner." Hope said as she set the table.

"He could be at Vista Point. I know he likes going there." Sonia added as she heard the door open.

"Mom, Sonia, I'm home. Hope you don't mind. I brought someone with me." Came his voice as he walked into the room.

"Oh? And whose the friend….you…you…brought…" Hope said as she formed a shock look on her face at the figure in her house.

"Hey, honey. Let me guess, you made your meatloaf tonight, didn't you?" said the man as he walked in.

"K…Kelvin!" she said and ran over to her husband, happy to be able to feel him in her arms.

"I take it you missed me while I was gone." He laughed a bit.

"You big oaf…" she said wiping her tears away.

"We're all together now…aren't we?" Sonia said to Geo quietly as she moved up to him.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want it any other way…" Geo said as he held her close.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this one. Now there's only 2 chapters left to this fic and Mistake will be finished. Sorry for the kind of-lame way I brought Kelvin back. When they brought him back in SF3, I was really wanting to rewrite this story to include him, so please, excuse me on this part. Anyway, my new poll is up, so make sure to vote. I'd really like everyone's help on how to take Star Lovers up more, and I'm sorry for the delay. There's only 2 chapters left, and I'll make sure to get them up and bring this story to a close.


	6. Months 6 & 7

Hello readers! BassDS here once again, and now we're on to the 2nd to last chapter of Mistake. I really appreciate everyone for the support on this fic. I never imagined this story would interest so many people, even after I was so close to canceling it all together, you all had the courage to stand up, and convince me to continue on with this story, and I'm grateful for the support you've shown for this story, and all my other works, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you, and just know I respect each and every one of you that decided they just couldn't stand to let this story die, and practically look me in the face to get me to continue, so this chapter is dedicated to every single one of you, and I hope you enjoy it.

Dedicated to all the fans of Mistake, and the entire Star Lovers series.

-BassDS

Mistake

Ch.6 Months 6 & 7

Month 6:

"Well, it took us a while, but we got the room fully painted." Kelvin said wiping the sweat off his forehead as he placed the paintbrush back into the can.

"Say that to my arms." Geo said rubbing them as he felt the pain of them being stretched out too long.

"It looks a lot better now." Sonia said as she and hope wheeled in the crib.

"Well now if you don't mind, I've got a little afternoon nap meeting with the couch." Kelvin laughed as he went downstairs.

"Typical. Guess I'll make you a sandwich or two. You sleep better after you eat, anyway." She said heading to the door. "Your father never changes. That's probably why I married him."

"Just like old times." Geo laughed a bit.

"Won't be long now." Sonia said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yea…" he said kissing her gently and placing his forehead to hers. "I'll always love you, Sonia. Ever since we met, I had an odd feeling that my life would change. To me, you're my angel…"

"Geo…" she said tearing a bit.

Geo knelt down to her stomach and rubbed it. "You're lucky to have her for a mom, you know that?" Geo said to his unborn son as he kissed Sonia's stomach.

"Heheh…Geo, that tickles! Cut it out!" Sonia said laughing.

"Any ideas for a name yet?" Geo asked as he got up.

"No. I want to name him the moment he's born." She said placing a hand down as she felt the baby kick.

Geo took Sonia hand inside his as they kissed once more as they headed to the kitchen.

"So…what are you craving now?" Geo asked.

"Anything that's in the fridge." Sonia giggled.

* * *

"Hmm? Something wrong, Mega?" Geo asked as he turned around to his partner.

'I…I don't know what you are talking about." He said, obviously lying.

"I don't believe that for a second." Geo said eyeing him.

"Just trying to hide from that harp. She's annoying."

"I see…are you sure you don't…love her?" Geo said with an evil look on his face.

"_Don't stare…into the eyes…"_ Mega thought; trying to fight back. Geo always used this tactic to goad Mega into spilling anything he was keeping. Never failed once.

"Ok, ok…you win. I do love her…"

"Ha! Finally, after all these years, you admit it!" Geo said laughing uncontrollably.

"All this baby talk is seriously eating at her…and she's directing it to me."

"You know Mega, you should take this into consideration due to your status." Geo said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Think, you're one of the last AM-ians. You can either help your population, or perhaps even come up with a new breed of wave beings." Geo stopped, and then he thought for a second. "How the hell does that happen anyway?"

"Well…we format our bodies to resemble human bodies, but there have been times when wave beings become stuck in that form."

"Ok, I didn't need to know that much." He said as he went back to thinking again. "Well, before we do anything, you know what you need to do."

"Don't remind me."

"Heheh…after all these years, the tables have turned. I'm gonna enjoy this." Geo said.

* * *

Lyra sat on the wave road above the house as she stared at the endless group of stars as the clouds parted to reveal a full moon.

"What are you doing up here?" Mega asked as he came by.

"Just wanted to get out of the house was all." She said.

Mega floated over to her and sat down beside her.

"I've been thinking…" he said.

"That's a first." Lyra joked.

"I talked with Geo a bit…and he's right…Lyra, I do have feelings for you. I just never said anything because…" he was cut off as she floated over and kissed him.

"Your pride getting the better of you?" she giggled.

"If we do this, we may never change back to our original forms…you know that, right?"

"I don't care…as long as I'm with you." Lyra replied.

Mega nodded, knowing that she wanted to take that risk to be with him.

* * *

Month 7:

"Hey Geo, do you happen to know where Lyra's been?" Sonia asked as she came into their room.

"Uhh…" Geo said as he stopped typing.

"You do know something…don't you…" she said as she eyed him like a hawk to its prey.

"Well, uhh…" Geo said as he was cut off by a small human-like figure appearing on Sonia's shoulder.

"We're back!" said the small figure as another figure appeared on Geo's shoulder.

"Wait a minute…Mega?" Sonia said looking at the figure on Geo, then to the one on her. "Lyra!?"

"Sorry if I worried you, Sonia. We were…kind of busy…" she said blushing.

"Eh?" Sonia thought for a second. "Lyra…you mean! Is that even possible!?"

"Heheh…" she said placing a hand down on her stomach.

"You know, I kinda like this new bod." Mega said looking himself over. He had on a blue bodysuit with green circuit outlines, with green hair to go along with his new human-like form. Lyra was the same, except her suit was pink with red circuits, and long red hair to match her new body.

"So, when is it suppose to be here?" Sonia asked.

"Same time yours is suppose to be here." She replied. "It takes a while for the data to form if any wave beings were to have children. I can't believe I'm going to be mother." She smiled.

"Yea…Mega somehow getting Lyra pregnant, either I'm in an alternate dimension, or I'm going insane."

'Well, this old mutt needed someone to melt his icy heart." Lyra said teleporting over to Mega to gently kiss him."

"Yea, I'm going insane…" Sonia said as she couldn't believe the sight she was seeing.

"You'll get used to it." Geo chuckled.

* * *

"Alright, I got the crib made just the way I wanted." Sonia said as she finished laying the blanket and sheets down.

"It looks beautiful Sonia." Lyra said appearing on her partner's shoulder.

"Well I want my son to be comfortable when he comes home. I really hope I can do my best at being a mother to be truthful…" she said.

'You don't have to face it alone, Sonia. Geo will always be there for you and the baby, and me and you can help each other raise our little ones." Lyra replied.

"I guess you're right…"

"I know I'm right. Ever since we first met, I've always been there for you." Lyra added.

"Heh…thank you Lyra. I guess we aren't alone in this. We have each other, and we have their fathers." She giggled.

"Yea, well Mega can still be a pain when he wants to, but I love him anyway." Lyra said.

"You know, you really look good that way. I like it."

"Why thank you." Lyra smiled.

* * *

"I still can't believe you actually went through with that." Geo said finishing up some of his homework.

"Well you had a point about me being one of the last AM-ians. I call it an edge." Mega said.

"Right…so what do you think it will be?"

"Well…since we've merged with you and Sonia so many times over the years, our body signatures have mixed with yours, kinda like we're connected, so since you guys are having a boy, the same goes for us."

"Talk about a complex system." Geo replied.

"You can say that again." Mega added.

"So…exactly how does that whole thing work?"

"Like hell I'd tell you." Mega replied.

* * *

"Well…this has been one hell of a week." Geo said as he slid into bed alongside Sonia as soon as she put on her nightgown.

"I'll say. I never expected any of this to happen." Sonia added.

"Hard to think so much has happened in seven months." Geo said as he pulled the cover over them and turned the light out.

"Yea…and soon he'll be here…our own bundle of joy." Sonia said softly rubbing her stomach.

"Now…as for cementing everything…how's two months after he's born sound?"

"Heheh. Sound nice. Gives me some time to lose my baby fat." Sonia giggled.

Geo turned on his side and kissed her passionately as they held onto each other.

"No matter what…I will always love you, and our baby, for as long as I live, Sonia Stelar." He smiled at her.

"I'm gonna have to get used to hearing that. We'll raise our son the best we can." Sonia said as they kissed once more, before falling into their nightly slumber within each other's arms.

* * *

This is it, everyone, next chapter will be the conclusion of Mistake. However, I've had someone ask me to make one more chapter around Geo, Sonia, and baby Sono. To answer your question to that, once I clear my a few school and personal related situations, and I get Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis to 3 chapters, I will created that extra chapter, so until then, sit back and the final regular chapter of Mistake will be up very soon, and prepare for Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis, as it leads into Star Lovers 4, and the conclusion to the regular series, which will allow me to branch new stories based on the end. This is BassDS, until the last normal chapter of Mistake, remember to relax.


	7. Months 8 & 9

BassDS back once again, and now we've come to the final chapter of Mistake. It's been a long ride, and I'm glad so many of you enjoyed this story, so I hope the ending fits your needs, as I've spent a large amount of time on this piece. So I'll just shut up like always, and let you all read the final chapter of Mistake.

Mistake

Ch.7 Months 8 & 9

Month 8:

Sonia looked over at her lover sleeping soundly. The baby was due in a month, as well as Mega and Lyra's, which would be their son's wave partner, and childhood friend.

She started to slowly run her hand in his chestnut brown hair as she began to think back to all the fun times they had, and eventually, what would lead up to their current situation.

* * *

"_I had such a great night, Geo." Sonia said as they arrived to her apartment._

"_I'm glad you did. I'd do anything to make you happy." He replied._

"_Do you…want to come in?" she asked looking to him._

"_Sure…" he said as they walked in._

"_Sorry about this. I forgot to clean up earlier." Sonia said as she picked up a few things._

"_It's ok." He said as she walked down to her room._

_He followed her as they went to her room; having never really seen it before."_

"_Do you want to stay here tonight?" she asked._

"_I wouldn't want to intrude…" he said as Sonia walked up to him._

"_I love you so much, Geo…you don't know how much you mean to me…some days, I'm always scared that I'll lose you…if I did…" she was stopped as his lips pressed against hers._

"_You'll never lose me, Sonia. I care too much for you." He said as she kissed back, then they became entangled in a passionate struggle, as they fell on her bed._

_Sonia looked up into his eyes; knowing that she wanted to be his, as much as he wanted to be hers._

"_Geo…I want this…"_

"_Are you sure, Sonia…"_

"_Yes…I want to do this because I love you, and I want to show you that love…"_

"_You don't even need to ask…" he said as they began to kiss again, soon in the confusion of love, their clothes littered onto the bedroom floor.

* * *

_

"I'll never forget that night…it was the best thing I ever experienced…" she said moving her hand to her stomach.

"But you'll be able to top that…" she smiled lightly as she rubbed it, knowing that soon, she would be holding her baby boy.

"No, Mega…we'll virus bust tomorrow…mmm…zzzzzzz…." Geo said as he began to talk in his sleep.

All Sonia could do was giggle lightly as she laid back down and covered them up more.

"I'll love you and your daddy." She smiled as she slowly went into her nightly slumber.

* * *

Geo woke up as the sun began to shine in his eyes, making him aware it was truly morning. He turned to his side to see Sonia wasn't there.

"She's probably raiding the fridge." He said as he grabbed his robe and a towel and headed to the shower.

* * *

'Well, it seems a lot happened in the years I've been gone." Kelvin said as Hope brought him some breakfast.

"You can say that again." Mega said as he stretched out as soon as Geo came into the kitchen.

"About time you woke up." Sonia laughed as he sat down. "You snore like a pig when you sleep."

"Is that suppose to be a complement?" he asked rhetorically.

"Maybe…"

"Anyway, we all better be ready for when its time for the baby, that way we can react fast." Hope said as she put a few dishes away.

"Good point." Sonia said as she turned to Geo, looking for an answer.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." He said kissing her forehead.

* * *

Month 9:

"Geo…Geo, wake up…" Sonia said shaking him from his sleep.

"Uhh…what's wrong, Sonia? It's four in the morning…"

"It's the baby…the baby's coming!" she said.

"Oh, well that's nice." He said yawning as he laid back down, then his eyes shot open. "The baby!?"

He got up and looked outside as he saw it snowing heavily.

"Well that's just great…" he said as Sonia's sharp scream pierced his ears.

Geo ran out and began banging on his parent's door.

"Mom! Dad! Sonia's having the baby! Come on, wake up!" he said banging it as his dad opened it.

"Geo…what's going on? It's early." Kelvin said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"The baby…is coming!" he said as Kelvin became fully awake at the situation.

"Well let's get to the hospital then."

"That's…not going to help…" he said pointing to the fierce snow through the window.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" came another scream from Sonia as Geo tried covering his ears.

"Well, guess I'll handle this…" Hope said walking out of her and Kelvin's room with some towels. "Kelvin, be a dear and go fetch some hot water." She said as she went to the room.

"Wait, since when can mom help deliver a baby?" Geo asked himself. Then his thought was interrupted by another blood-curling scream.

"Why don't you just wait out here, Geo." She replied as Kelvin brought up a big bowl of hot water.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a job to do." She smiled as she took the bowl and closed the door.

* * *

"I haven't been this nervous before in my whole life…" Geo said as he and his dad sat on the couch for the past hour.

"Heheh, well, now you know I felt when you were being born." Kelvin said as he rested his head back.

"You know…I really can't imagine you being a nervous person, dad."

"Well, everyone is nervous almost every day. It's something we humans just can't hide. It's a part of us."

"I hope Sonia's doing ok…" he said.

"I'm sure she's doing just fine. Your mom knows what she's doing." Kelvin said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, she helped deliver your baby cousin all those years ago." His dad replied.

"If you say so…" Geo said as he tried getting comfortable on the couch.

* * *

"Geo. Geo, wake up." Came a voice as Geo began to slowly open his eyes to see his mom. He then realized he had fallen asleep.

"Where's Sonia? Is the baby ok?" Geo said as he fully awoke, remembering the current situation.

"They're both doing just fine." Hope said as her son stood up.

"Did I…fall asleep?" Geo asked.

"Yea, you've been out for almost two hours." Kelvin said as he helped Geo up.

Geo rubbed his eyelids as he headed towards the stairs and down the hall to his room as he opened the door, seeing Sonia lay on their bed holding a blue blanket.

"Want to meet your son?" she said happily as her boyfriend walked over.

"You know I do."

(A/N: ok, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you all. I seriously started to cry writing this part.)

She moved the top part of the blanked to reveal a small head with some of Geo's chestnut brown hair as the baby slept.

"Here you go, little one." Sonia said as he gave Geo their son as he held him.

"I can't believe…that we're able to make something so beautiful…" Geo said looking down to him. "What did you want to name him?"

"I was thinking Sono…fits him perfectly, seeing as we can become wave beings, and it's an alternative name for sonar." Sonia giggled lightly as she rested.

"Sono…Sono Stelar…" Geo said as the baby began to wake up, his first sight being his father, as his dad's brown eyes met with his bright, green eyes.

"Hey Sono…I'm your daddy…" Geo said as he moved his hand to tickle his chest, but his finger being caught by Sono's small hands.

"He's beautiful, Sonia…the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…"

"And he's ours…" she said as she placed her son back in her arms as he closed his eyes again.

"I love you Sonia…both you and Sono…" Geo said as they kissed gently.

"Same here…" she said as Mega and Lyra appeared; with Lyra holding a little wave baby in her arms.

"Well…talk about a wild night." Mega said.

"What's his name?" Sonia asked Lyra.

"Hmm…I kind of like the name Zeno-Xis" Lyra smiled as she looked at her baby, then down to Sono.

"I get the feeling they'll get along perfectly." Sonia said.

"Yea, we'll let's hope he doesn't grow a stubborn streak like his dad." Geo said.

"You got a problem with that?" Mega said.

"Actually, yes. I can name five years worth of problems." Geo said as everyone else laughed lightly.

* * *

(Ok, now I know I said I would make another chapter, but my schedule is pretty tight around here, so I figured I'd throw in the epilogue right here, so hope you all enjoy it.)

3 Years later:

"Sono, get back here with mommy's socks! They aren't mittens." Sonia said as she tried to find her three year-old son.

"But my fingers get cold when I pick up snowy." He said as she tried to track his voice.

"Daddy's bringing mittens home for you. Please give mommy back her socks." She said as she tried to watch how much she walked. She was already 7 months along with her and Geo's 2nd baby, which they found out, was a girl not that long ago.

"He certainly is full of energy, isn't he?" Lyra said as she held Zeno-Xis in her arms.

"I think he gets it from me…" Sonia said as she sat down on the couch as Geo came in.

"I'm home." Geo said closing the door as he pulled a pair of blue mittens out of his pocket, which Sono eyed from his hiding spot as he charge toward his dad.

"Mittens! Mittens!" he said as he ran over to his dad, only to be picked up by his mom.

"I'll be taking those." Sonia said sliding her socks off his hands.

"But…mittens…" he said sadly.

"Hold on, buddy." Geo said as he walked over to Sono and placed the blue mittens over his hands.

"Now go play near grandpa, ok?" Geo said opening the door.

"Ok, daddy." Sono said as he waddled out like a duck in his snow gear.

"Another hard day?" Geo asked as he sat down next to Sonia."

"What do you think?" she giggled as she rubbed her stomach lightly.

""Well don't know about you, but I'm beat." Mega said as he landed on top of the couch as Lyra looked on.

"Lazy as ever…" was all she said.

"You know, hard to think we've come a long way since that night…" Geo said resting near his wife.

"Yea, hard to imagine it wasn't that long ago." Sonia said as she fixed her long hair.

"We've come a long way since the day we met…" Geo said as he looked into her eyes gently.

"Yes. And I'll always cherish the days we've spent together, and the days to come." She said as they both rested a hand on her stomach.

Mistake:

END

Well, that's that. I really hope you all enjoyed Mistake, as I know a ton of people enjoyed it enough to convince me to finish it up, but at long last, Mistake has come to its conclusion. So all I can say is that I hope you all enjoyed Mistake, and gear up for Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis, as it leads in to Star Lovers 4. BassDS out, hoping you all enjoyed this story.


End file.
